My Fairy Tail
by AyumuKoizumi
Summary: Zeref was a wizard that was thought to be hateful... But what if he had a daughter born in an other world and then joined Fairy Tail..
1. My Fairy Tail

** My Fairy Tail**

** By: Sabrina Barnett**

Hi I'm Sabrina; I am able to use any magic except Celestial magic! It has been a while since was last able to go to Fiore. Here starts my story of My Fairy Tail. I was sitting in class waiting waiting for time to go by…Finally, I knew it was time and all of them were waiting for me to open the gate to Fiore. I stood up, everyone in the room was watching me carefully (wondering what I was doing). I walked to the window and…. With my fist I used my Dragon Slayer Magic (Fire)

And broke the window. Everyone could not believe what they just saw. When I was little I learned that I was Zerefs lost daughter. Fairy Tail accepted who I was and let me join the guild. I have been in Fairy Tail ever since I was 6 but I have had to live in a different dimension (without magic). I have been taking very short trips every once and a while to work on my magic. When on my trips I spent a lot of time with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. I fell in love with Natsu. But I don't know how he feels about me. Whenever I had to leave it was hard on all of us because we were all so close.

I busted open the window and then changed my form ( I have two different forms because… when I came to this dimension my form changed and I was ' re-born' into a different person.) When im in my ' Fiore' form I can control my magic better and I am a lot older Everyone is in awe when they that I beat down the window and a giant purple magic circle appeared and opened a portal to Fiore.

"Aya meet me here" I sent a message into her head with a picture.

(She is my 'Exceed')

" What did you just do to the window… and what are you doing… Who are you?" One of the students said.

"Shhhh, If you don't be quiet this will suck everyone into it! Oh… well my real name is Sabrina and I'm not from here im from the land of Fiore" I said.

"That is weird… You're not normal." Another student said.

I just had to wait a few minutes before they came. Aya had got to where I was. A few moments later I saw Natsu come out of the portal! I was so happy that I was able to see him again. Happy, Erza, Lucy, and Gray followed him out. Once all of them got out it was like a family reunion. I was so happy to see them all again. Once the portal shut everyone saw the people that came out of it. They were all in shock. Soon after talking somewhere private I used so much magic energy I passed out.


	2. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Erza

** Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Erza**

"Sabrina…Sabrina…" Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu she used to much magic energy." Erza said.

"Aya can you take us to where she lives?" Gray said.

" Yes but it might take a while because we can't use her teleportation magic." Aya said.

"That is fine, but wont we stand out in front of all these people?" Gray said.

"Ya but it's not like they are ever going to see us again!" Aya said.

"I will carry her there." Natsu said.

Lucy asked "How long will it take to get to her house?"

" About 10 minutes" Aya said.


	3. Home

** Home**

(Natsu's alone with Gray and me still passed out)

"Do you think that she will wake up soon?" Natsu said.

"I hope so… so I can tell her how I feel about her." Gray said.

"What? She likes me not you!"

"Has she ever told you this?" Gray said.

"N…no but whenever we are around each other we both blush and don't really talk much…unlike you Ice Queen."

"What did you say Fire Freak."

"er…uhhh…Ouch! My head really hurts." I said sitting up.

"You should really get some rest before you get up." Natsu said.

"Ya you really should get more rest." Gray said.

"What was that…Copy Cat!" Natsu said.

"What else was there to say hot head?!" Gray said.

"Haha.. You guys are always fighting but you are really good friends deep down." I said blushing.

"Me friends with that Ice Queen?" Natsu laughed.

"Ya friends with that hot head…Funny!" Gray said.

"Where is Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Aya?" I asked.

"They went shopping cause there is better stuff here than in magnolia" Natsu said.

I picked up my purse (I had $500) and there was no money in it.

"So they took all my money that's great… Oh well you have a point…wait so is it the three of us alone?" I said laughing.

"Ya pretty much!" Gray said.

Oh my gosh this is so awkward. I'm all alone with the two guys that really like me! Am I going to say something rude? What if I do? When will someone say something?


	4. Confession

Confession

"How did I get home?" I asked.

"Natsu carried you all the way here" Gray Said.

"Thank you Natsu" I said blushing.

"You're welcome" He said quietly.

(Grays Thoughts)

I have never heard Natsu so shy before. Whenever they are around each other they are shy and only talk about their next job.

"You two like each other" Screamed.

(We both looked at each other and started blushing.)

"Maybe we do!" I mumbled.

(Natsu's Thoughts)

She actually just said maybe we do! Yes she feels the same way I do!

"Ya maybe we do" Natsu replied.

( Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Aya returned)

"What are you talking about" Erza said.

"Nothing!" We all yelled.

"Are you sure?" Lucy said laughing.

"Ya I just woke up and we were talking about... Umm…..ummm…." I said.

"We were talking about how gray and I never get along!" Natsu said.

"Nice save Natsu!" Gray and I whispered to him.

"Thanks"


	5. Finally Going Home

** Finally going home**

I am leaving for good from the real world for good just coming to visit for special occasions. I can't wait until I am actually able to be there for the rest of my life!

"Hey when do you think that she will be able to open the gate again?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe 3 or more hours till her magic energy comes back." Erza said.

Natsu and I went to the mall (I'm in my 'Fiore form') and a lot of people where staring at us saying we were with Natsu by my side I felt like I was always safe. When someone walked up to Natsu and made fun of his outfit he snapped. Then, he started burning into flames.

"Oh no I have to think of something quick!" I thought.

Finally I thought of something to calm him down. I walked in front of him blushing…and kissed before more fire came out. He pulled away cooling down.

"Thanks for calming me down." He said blushing.

"You're welcome" I said.

To repay for that he kissed me.

"Should I open the gate right here and make everyone wonder." I said with a smirk.

"Ya maybe you should!" Natsu said.

" Ok then... Here I go… ( I mumbled some words and a giant magic circle appeared). I said.

All of a sudden everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Natsu and I. Then, it exploded.

"Damn I don't have enough magic energy yet." I said.

After that I got furious and my body burnt into flames…Then, went out of control. Soon after that the seal for my fathers (Zerefs) magic on my back was about to break if it wasn't for gray's ice make magic.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted.

It hit me and cooled me down. Also, it stopped the seal from breaking. Everybody was looking at us not knowing what and who we were.

"Thanks gray, it would have been bad if the seal had broken. Everyone would have died!" I said.

"You're welcome Sabrina but, hot head over there could have done it but he was looking at you and blushing…" Gray said.

"What was that Ice queen" Natsu said.

"You are lazy"

"Oh is that so then, So does that mean I'm not at your level?"

"That's right"

"Haha… that's funny you think you are stronger than me!"

"You guys always fight… and sometimes over the most stupidest stuff!" I said laughing.

They both looked at me and laughed.

"Alright I'm going to try to open the gate again." I said.

It worked and the gate opened.

"You guys can go first, I will meet you there."

"Ok see ya there"

I had to stay behind and close the gate. I didn't use much of my magic energy because my house wasn't that far away.

"Sabrina do you think that you will have enough energy to open the gate?" Erza asked.

"Oh no…what am I going to say and or do? What if she sees all of us what…." I was muttering.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Erza asked.

"…am I going to do!? Oh ya…sorry I'm having a nervous breakdown. But I think I will have enough energy in an hour." I said.

"There is no need to worry." Natsu said.

"What will she do if she sees all of us…will she think we are intruders!?" I said.

I changed my form.

"Do you think she will yell at me now?"

"You are much cuter in the other form." Natsu whispered into my ear.

Blushing I said "Ya I know… but what am I going to do if she sees me in that form. (I turned around and hugged him) Do you think she will believe it is me?"

"If she is your 'mother' (not my real mom, I don't know my real mom) she should know it is you" He said hugging me back.

"She is like the she devil; she hits me if I don't listen!" I said showing him my bruises.

(Natsu's thoughts)

She hit my love! Oh… I'm going to kill that which!

"I'm sorry I couldn't help" He started to cry.

"It's ok please don't cry for me! In my other form you can't really see my bruises that bad." I said.

"It is not ok!" He said kissing me.


	6. A Bump Has Come

** A bump has come**

"Oh no she is home, Aya you might want to hide your wings." I said.

"You are always in my way hot head." Gray said.

"Not my fault you follow me everywhere Ice Queen!" Natsu said.

"Sabrina what is with all the noise?" My mom yelled.

I changed back to my real form right when she was walking up the stairs.

"Who are you… you are not Sabrina…and who are all these people?" she said.

"I am Sabrina" I said.

"No you are not… y… your… boobs are to big…. And your not my daughter!" She said.

I looked at gray and Natsu, and they were blushing and whispering to each other with grins

(My thoughts)

I really don't want to know what they are talking about?

"Should I take that as a compliment? But I'm also not your daughter." I said.

"How can you not be my daughter?" She said.

"That is a long story." Erza and I said.

"Oh also these people are Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Aya." I said.

"Hi I know we have met before but I was not able to talk or fly around you" Aya said.

"Cats can't fly or talk." She said.

"I'm not a cat I'm an exceed" Aya said.

"We are all from Fiore and we can all use magic to defeat evil!" Erza said.

"Come on Happy let's take a walk with Sabrina and Aya so they can explain to her." Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled.

We came back minutes later because we wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Alright let's see… (I mumbled some words and a giant magic circle appeared). I said.

A gigantic gate opened to back to Magnolia.

"Are we all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes" They all shouted.

"Ok you guys go first and I will meet up with you in a minute." I said.

"I will stay here with you, Sabrina" Natsu said.

"Thank you"

"Mom…well not really, take care. I won't be back for a while" I said.

"Let's go Natsu."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Ya I think I will be fine, they aren't my real family anyways…I don't need them because I…I…ha…have you to have my back." I said shyly.

"You do have me and I will always be there for you." He said.


	7. Fairy Tail

** Fairy Tail**

"It has been almost 3 months since I have been here" I said.

"Welcome back you guys how was your trip, and welcome back Sabrina!" Mira said.

"It went well…except we would have been back sooner but she passed out from using too much magic energy." Erza said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

We up to the master.

"Hello Master" Erza and I said.

"Hello Erza, Hello Sabrina…I would like to talk to you in private later." He said.

"Is it about…" I said.

"What is…what?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"The seal to Zerefs powers" Mira said.

"Why does he have to do it in private?"

"It is a tattoo that covers her whole back when it is broken, and when the seal breaks or is almost going to break it gets more and more visible."

"That is why she hasn't used her requip magic and she has had something always covering her back lately!"

"Are you going to try to seal it again" I asked.

"I don't know how much longer this seal will last, so we will put another seal on it tonight." Makarov said.

Natsu listened to the whole conversation and…

"Happy did you hear all of that" Natsu asked.

"Aye" Happy said.

The sealing process started with me sitting in a magic circle. Master Makarov had to use most of his magic energy to charge the magic circle.

"There she is Happy…Why is she sitting in a magic circle?"

"Is master going to hurt her?"

(Natsu's view)

Lightning shot around the magic circle and at her… and shot right into the tattoo. I ran out to the master.

"Isn't that hurting her?" Natsu said.

"Natsu when did you get here?" He said.

"Not now… answer my question is she going to be ok?"

"She might pass out after this.."

Once the light died down I saw her laying on the ground…After all that magic energy that was pumped into her body I can understand that she passed out.

"Natsu take her with you so she can heal."

"Why me?"

"You are the closest one to her and she trusts you!"

"Oh…ok"


	8. Recovery

**Recovery **

I had to carry her all the way to my house. I mean it was not that bad because I like her. But when she has all this armor on (to protect her) she is a lot heavier. What should I give her to make her recover faster? When I looked at her back the tattoo was still huge and red. I bet when it disappears she will wake up. How much longer will it take?

(Nock…Nock…)

"Who is it?" Natsu said.

"Gray…Now let me in"

"Why should I…Ice Queen"

"Would you stop calling me that…. And I have Erza with me"

"No… and fine"

"You are a big liar! She is not with you."

"I knew you weren't going to let me in so I knew if I used that as an excuse you would let me in."

"Well I fell for it."

"Yes you did…how is she, I overheard the head master talking with her and I followed them. Then I saw all that magic energy go into her body then a big scream."

"I was there to and master told me to bring her here to recover. I think she will wake up once this is gone" (Showing him the tattoo on her back)

"Wow that's bad, do you think she will be ok?"

"Do you not know her secret?"

"No…what is it?"

"She is Zerefs lost daughter and that tattoo (Seal) keeps that power locked up."

"Ok?... Who else knows about this?"

"Master, Erza, Mirajane, Happy, You, Aya, The magic council which keeps a special eye on her, and me."

"That is a lot of people, why does she keep it a secret?"

"Many people know who she is, and does not trust her or are out to get her because of that dark power… and she keeps it a secret because she is scared that people won't accept who she is."

"Oh well why would people think she is so bad because Zeref is her father?"

"I really don't know"

"W...wh...what are you guys talking about?" I said quietly.

"Are you alright you shouldn't move" Natsu said.

"I'm fine just tired that's all."

"Wait…how did I get in Natsu's house?"

"I carried you all the way up here"

"You didn't have to do that"

"The master told me to bring you with me because he said that I'm the closest to you and that you trust me."

"Is that really true?" Gray asked.

"Sort of… I am really close to Natsu but… Ya I can't argue with this topic."

"Really you like me that much?" Natsu said.

"Ya…"I said blushing.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling a lot better after I got some rest."

"I'm…" Natsu said

"…so glad you are alright…don't worry we won't tell anyone your secret." Gray said.

"Hey you took what I was going to say!" Natsu said.

"Not my fault it took you 100 years to get it out."

"It's ok and thanks… both of you that you helped me so much…Ahhh." I said.

The tattoo on my back was shrinking and was pounding making me not able to move.

"Are you ok… you passed out like an hour ago…but the tattoo is gone." Gray said.

"I'm fine…I think I tried to move to fast when my body was not fully healed yet… Where's Natsu?"

"He said he was going to go find stuff to make you feel better… (What a suck up… this is my chance to make my move) So do you feel better?"

"Ya it still hurts moving though." I said getting up.

He pushed me back down getting on top of me.

"Just forget about Natsu…Ok!"

"Gray…w..wh..what are you doing?"

"Gray what are you doing to her… (He was burning in flames) Get off!" Natsu said.

"Why she is not your property… and most defiantly not yours!" Gray said.

"Maybe she is"

He punched gray to the floor full force then kissed me.

"Thank you" I said kissing him back.

"That was not right… he should not have done that! I'm sorry I was not here to protect you." Natsu said holding my hand.

"It is ok… and thanks to you gray didn't do anything." I said.

I let go of his hand and leaned up and kissed him again.

"Do you really like me more than gray?"

"Yes… I…I…l…lo…love you!" I said sacredly.

"I love you too" He replied.

"You where the one who found me when I was little and I was all beat up and almost dead."


	9. Ready?

**Ready?**

Natsu and I spent the night together then headed down to Fairy Tail

"So are we going on a job today?" I asked.

"Ya, we do need the money." Natsu said.

"Now that I think about it where are Aya and Happy?"

"I think they are already at the guild."

"Oh…"

Natsu and I walked in together, everyone was starring.

"What are you all staring at wanna fight?" Natsu said.

"Let's go!" Gray insisted.

Watching the guild fight made me feel at home. But it was over soon when someone knocked over Ezra's cake. She came over and asked me to help her beat up everyone, and Mira used Satan Soul. We joined when they started to use magic. Together people called us the devil sisters.

"Say Natsu should we go on a job now?" I asked.

"Ya…Erza, Gray, Lucy do you guys wanna go on a job together?" Natsu said.

"Why would I wanna go on a job with you… I will only go on a job if Sabrina (Maybe I can make another move) goes." Gray said.

"Yes I'm going…haha…" I said.

"We will go!" Erza and Lucy said.

"Fine I will go…" Gray said blushing.

"That's good let's get going!" I said laughing.


	10. Jobs

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while... please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Jobs

We all went to the job request board.

"What kind of job do you guys want to go on?" I asked

"Let's see…" Natsu said

_ ~ Natsu's Thoughts~_

_ I need to find a job where I can protect her…_

_ End of thoughts_

There were a lot of choices on what job to go on…so it made our decisions hard to make.

"How about this one; beating up some Vulcans on Mt. Hakobe… Reward is…WOW! That is a lot of jewels, 600,000" Lucy said.

"Sure" we all accepted.

I walked up to Mira and told her we were going on a job, she accepted it and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked nervously.

"Look.. (we looked at Natsu and Gray) they are both looking at you, grinning, and blushing…so who are you going to choose?"

"I-I don't know?" I waved and walked away.

"Hmmmm…I bet she will choose Natsu" Mira grinned and walked away.

We walked out of the guild and started are way to Mt. Hakobe.

"So what happened between you and Natsu… (I watched as Natsu and Sabrina look at each other, blushed and looked away)."Aya said.

"Nothing to personal" I said.

Gray overheard our conversation and ripped me from Natsu's side, causing us to roll down the hill. When we finally stopped at the bottem and he was on top of me. He had a hard grip and was pinning me to the ground and I could not get up. Everyone was watching in awe at what just happened, and Natsu was trapped in grays ice cage.

"Damn it that hurt… G-gray W-wh- why did you do that" I asked.

"I...l-lo…love you, and I can't stand seeing you with flame brain" He confessed.

Natsu broke out of the cage and was running down the hill to where gray had me pined to the ground. Gray was leaning closer and closer to my mouth. He whispered into my ear 'I love you' and kissed me. Everyone was shocked on what gray just did. Natsu was so pissed that he punched gray and picked me up bridle style.

"How dare you do that to my mate" Natsu growled.

"Who said she was yours?"

"I-did" I confessed with my face as red as Erza's hair.

Natsu was shocked on my reply and so was gray…

"What just happened?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Gray is taking away what Natsu loves." Erza replied.

After all that ended we were at Mt. Hakobe.

"We are going to split into teams now listen up!" Erza yelled.

"Lucy, Happy, and Gray, Sabrina and Natsu, Aya and I"

~Erza's Thoughts~

It is a good thing I know you two's feelings.

End of thoughts

"Alright each group has to defeat 6 Vulcans and then return here" I said.

We all broke into our groups and went our separate ways.


	11. Erza and Aya

**So i tried to add some Jerza in there.. and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

** Erza and Aya**

** (Mt. Hakobe)**

"Did you choose those groups on purpose?" Aya asked.

"Yes because I know about Natsu's feeling for Sabrina, and if I put Gray in there group they wouldn't get a lot of work done… or she would have knocked one of them out." Erza said then laughed.

"Then why the two of us?"

"I haven't seen the real you in a while… can you please transform so we can be done quicker?"

"Ya sure"

We see someone with a hood come by and hug Erza.

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other Erza" Jellal said taking off his hood.

"J-Jellal why are you here?" Erza blushed and asked.

"I heard that you were going on a job here and I came to see you"

"Y-you didn't h-have to do t-that." She was blushing.

Jellal put his and on the back of her head and leaned in and kissed Erza. Jellal pulled back…

"See ya…don't forget about that, Erza." He walked away and waved.

"W-what did he just do?" Erza asked.

"He kissed you!" Aya said laughing.

Aya was wearing a short white skirt with a black tank top with a skull necklace, and her tail and ears were black and red. Also, she had Red hair with black and white highlights.

"I haven't seen you in your true form in a while!" Erza said, waking up after what just happened.

"You know that only the head master, Sabrina, Mira, and you know that I can transform into a human."

"Well everyone was going to find out sooner or later." Erza said.


	12. Authors Note

Im still trying to decide if i should finish this or not...

Should I?

~Koizumi-san


End file.
